An Icy Love
by Maymist
Summary: After being defeated by Dawn at the Wallace Cup, May returns to the Johto region to resume participating in Pokemon Contests. She runs into a certain green-haired rival and love gradually blossoms. What will occur on the rest of her journey? . . . P.S. Beware of Harley. . . Contestshipping May x Drew. This story is an edited version of my orignal story called: An Icey Love
1. Back In Johto

*An Icy Love*

Summary:

After being defeated by Dawn at the Wallace Cup, May returns to the Johto region to resume participating in Pokemon Contests. What will occur on the rest of her journey? Contestshipping

Chapter 1: Back In Johto

After our favorite female coordinator known as May had met up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn to compete in the Wallace Cup, the brunette hustled back to the Johto region to compete in Pokemon Contests to obtain more ribbons and to enter the Grand Festival of course.

Might I remind that the coordinator was not wearing her original red outfit anymore. She now wore an entire new outfit.

The color of emeralds was the color of her new bandanna that she currently wore on her head that also had a white streak design in the center of it, along with a new emerald-colored fanny pack firmly wrapped around her waist to match. She also wore a sleeveless orange dress that had a white line going down the center and had two sky-blue Pokeball designs on the edges of the dress that were both outlined in white. Her dress was rather short; however, the length of the dress revealed that she was wearing black shorts underneath. A onyx-colored collar pointed downwards around her neck and she wore gloves that were the colors of: green, black, and white. Her sneakers were the colors of: orange, green, and black.

The outfit she wore greatly exposed her petite and attractive figure.

May was currently on the cruise ship that was leading her back to the Johto region and she was remarkably proud of her achievements as she stared down at her ribbon case. Inside the case remained three Johto ribbons and she began to reminisce on how she obtained those ribbons.

Yeah, she didn't win the Wallace Cup; however, she gained a ton of experience and knowledge just by being there.

Her rival Drew abruptly entered into her mind and she flinched.

'I wonder how Drew is doing...with his contests and all...' May thought solemnly as she was leaning against the railings of the boat while her hair was dancing gracefully with the wind and she sighed.

Harley unexpectedly entered into her mind and she twitched.

'Oh gosh... Why did I think of that creep just now? Hopefully he won't try to ruin my chances at winning this time. I've had about enough of his sneaky schemes! Besides...that guy really scares me!' May thought in disgust as she felt shivers rush down her spine and she gulped.

A frown then crept onto her lips. 'That reminds me...I haven't really seen Soledad in an awful long time. Although, Drew has told me he's seen her...'

The female coordinator continued to ponder about her rivals as minutes passed and worriment was lurking in her heart; however, she didn't know why.

After several minutes, an announcement blasted out of the speakers, and it broke May out of her thoughts.

"Attention all passengers! We have arrived in the Johto region! Please make your way off the ship safely and we hope you had a delightful time! "

"Shoot! I have to go!" May hastily whispered under her breath and she began dashing towards the exit.

One of the sailors glanced over to May sprinting to the exit and he flinched.

"Hey! Slow down now, missy!" he called out to her in concern and his sweat dropped.

"Sorry!" May apologized panting as she continued to run and she felt slightly mortified.

After about two more minutes, the brunette had finally made her way out of the ship, and she panted wildly while her hands rested on her knees.

A few seconds passed and she gradually stood up straight.

"Whoa..." she whispered breathlessly as her sapphire eyes scanned the gorgeous city that was surrounding her and her eyes were twinkling of admiration.

"Wow, I really am finally back! Yay!" May giggled childishly and jumped in joy.

Something then caught her eye and she turned her head slightly to see a humongous ramen shop and her eyes grew wide.

Her jaw dropped and her mouth began to water.

Ramen noodles were like her own secret soul mate and she could just endlessly eat bowls and bowls of ramen for hours.

If she could, she would eat ramen the entire day, but...she knew she would probably gain a few unwanted pounds.

However. . .

She has dreamed of doing so before countless of times.

Without any hesitation, she darted towards the restaurant to consume her beloved food, but abruptly came to a halt once realizing she had no more money on her.

Her stomach roared for food and she groaned.

"My poor tummy...I'm so hungry too... Gosh, that cruise ship really ate all my money..." May whispered under her breath in disappointment and fake tears streamed down her face.

She began to sulk and she sighed. "I'll just find the Pokemon Center, I guess..."

One horrifying hour later...

May's stomach was roaring savagely for food and she felt as if she was walking like a zombie.

Her eyes then twinkled in excitement at finally finding a Pokemon Center and she wanted to cry tears of joy.

She held both of her arms out as she sprinted forward and roared, "FOOD!"

That's when she collided into the huge glass window...

. . .

May suppressed a groan as her body plummeted to the ground and she bitterly grumbled something under her breath.

She promptly stood and composed herself with a sigh.

"Wow, I really am clumsy sometimes..." May bashfully whispered to herself and blushed of embarrassment.

The brunette looked around frantically while she bit her lip and thought, 'I hope no one saw that...'

She then nonchalantly entered into the Pokemon Center and seated herself in one of the golden-colored chairs.

She was surprised to see no one else in the center besides her and Nurse Joy.

'How awkward... How am I suppose to get food now?' May thought sheepishly but in panic and she averted her eyes downwards at her lap.

" Oh, excuse me miss," Nurse Joy suddenly spoke apprehensively and May's head jerked up to look at the nurse.

The brunette got up from her seat and walked up to the counter that Nurse Joy remained standing behind.

"Yes?" May replied slightly puzzled and grew rather anxious.

"Don't you know that this Pokemon Center has a pool and hot springs?" Nurse Joy inquired and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...so that explains why no one is here..." May mumbled shyly.

"Usually people just come here to go the pool and barley spend a second in here. When I saw you arrive in and just sit here, I was just utterly baffled! I couldn't believe it!" Nurse Joy explained shakily and her sweat dropped.

May's eyes grew wide. "Oh...really? I had no idea."

"It's somewhat irksome but I've learned to manage," Nurse Joy admitted with a sheepish smile and a fake-laugh escaped her lips.

May's stomach suddenly made a bunch of gurgling sounds and her sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Uh, I'm sorry but...does this center provide any food?" the brunette questioned hesitantly, her voice soft, and she frowned.

"Why of course we do! I'll fetch you up something right away! You seem like a sweet girl, so it's on the house!" the nurse exclaimed blithely, her voice heart-warming, and she clasped her hands together as she laughed silently.

May gasped of happiness as an enormous smile formed across her lips and her eyes sparkled uncontrollably.

"Thank you so much!" May told her with much gratitude in her voice and she just wanted to cry of happiness.

Nurse Joy's sweat dropped. "Er... You're welcome."

. . .

Thirty minutes later. . .

May had barbarously devoured five bowls of ramen and Nurse Joy was so dumbfounded by the fact that such a petite girl had such a gigantic appetite.

The female coordinator eagerly shoved her last spoonful of ramen into her mouth and the nurse winced.

"Uh... I'm afraid that's all the ramen we have..." Nurse Joy reluctantly advised the brunette and laughed nervously.

May's body grew tense while her eyes went wide and she cried cutely like a little puppy as the spoon remained in her mouth.

"I'm...I'm really sorry..." Nurse Joy managed to say with a forced-smile and she twitched.

Seeing Nurse Joy's expression, May immediately shot up from her seat, and felt guilt consume her. "No, I'm sorry. I was being too greedy. My stomach kind of controlled me for a bit. Haha."

"Oh, it's okay. It happens," Nurse Joy assured with a bright smile and giggled silently.

"I really am sorry though!" May apologized once more while frowning and her voice sort of sounded childish.

"It's alright," Nurse Joy insisted softly and then suggested, "I actually think you should go visit the pool and hot springs. It's quite nice actually. What's even nicer is the fact that your Pokemon are allowed to go in as well. There are two pools to be exact.

One for Pokemon and one for people. It's really great."

"Do you mind if I go?" May reluctantly asked, feeling guilty to leave the nurse alone, and her frown remained.

"Oh, not at all! Now please go!" Nurse Joy insisted cheerfully and gestured for May to leave.

"Um... Okay..." the coordinator mumbled shyly as her eyes awkwardly shifted around the room and she played with her fingers.

"Don't worry about me! I've got Pokemon to attend too anyways so please have a good time!" Nurse Joy told her enthusiastically as she grabbed onto May's shoulders from behind and she started to push the female coordinator out the door.

"O-Okay! T-Thank y-you!" May stammered shakily while the nurse was slowly guiding her towards the pool and she gulped.

After about three minutes, the two were now standing in front of the door that lead into the locker rooms, and Nurse Joy released her grip on May's shoulders.

"Well, this is it! Get changed in here, okay? Have fun!" she sang teasingly to the brunette with a wink and walked away.

May flinched once the nurse winked at her and her sweat dropped.

'I think that Nurse Joy is bipolar...' May thought and sighed.

The brunette entered into the girl's locker room and quickly got changed into this pink bikini.

She released her Wartortle, Beautifly, and Glaceon from their Pokeballs.

She knew Blaziken didn't like water very much while Venusuar was too big and well...Munchlax would be a problem...

"Let's go guys!" May cheerfully urged her Pokemon and they all cried out in joy.

. . .

The brunette exited out of the locker room along with her Pokemon following behind her and she advanced towards the pool for Pokemon.

Not many trainers were there, only about 10.

Her pupils then dilated at seeing what was ahead.

Glaceon gave it's trainer a puzzled look and innocently titled it's head to the side. " Glace...? "

May grew frightened as her teeth were chattering ferociously.

All of her Pokemon turned their heads to see what the coordinator was looking at and they gasped.

. . .They all saw Harley. . .

May's eyes frantically scanned the area and she then saw Drew brushing his Absol and he was...shirtless...in his swimming trunks.

May instantly felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she winced.

'How am I suppose to get away from Harley? I could go up to Drew but...it would feel weird talking to him in my bathing suit and all...it would be too awkward...' May thought nervously and she played with her fingers.

She had to act fast or else Harley would spot her right away.

'...I should just go somewhere else. Maybe they both won't notice me after all...' May thought nervously and she bit her lip.

"Come on guys..."she whispered very quietly to her Pokemon, so Harley or Drew couldn't hear or see her, and she ventured towards one of the edges of the Pokemon pool.

Her Pokemon followed.

She seated herself down on the concrete, her legs dangling above the water, and her Pokemon surrounded her from both sides.

" Come on, you guys should go in!" she insisted her Pokemon with much persistence in her voice and she flashed them a heart-warming smile.

Wartortle dove in but Glaceon and Beautifly stayed next to her on the concrete.

Beautifly to the left and Glaceon to the right.

"Come on, guys! Go in!" May urged them and the two shook their heads.

May sighed.

"Oh come on... Please?" she pleaded quietly.

They shook their heads once more and Wartortle abruptly squirted water out of it's mouth and the water bombarded May's face.

"H-Hey!" May fumed, trying to contain her anger; however, she failed miserably. "W-Why did you do that, huh?!"

Wartortle chuckled and so did her other Pokemon.

May twitched and sighed once more and she then began to laugh. "I guess that was pretty funny. I'm sorry for yelling."

Her Pokemon nodded and they all laughed.

"All right guys we need to think of a new style and strategy for us to win the next contest! " May proclaimed confidently as her and her Pokemon then huddled in a circle; however, Wartortle remained in the water.

Her sapphire eyes then widened slightly and she frowned.

" ...Wait... What am I doing? The reason why I even brought you guys here was to have fun. Now go on you guys!" May told them while smiling and gestured them to hop in the pool.

Glaceon and Beautifly nodded and joined Wartortle in the tiny pool that was about only two feet deep and they all cheered in happiness.

May suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder, causing her heartbeat to accelerate slightly, and she swiftly turned around .

It was Drew .

"Never thought to see you around here. Knowing you, I thought you would have gotten lost or something," Drew teased playfully and ran his fingers through his luscious emerald-colored bangs.

May then clenched her fists and her teeth and she hissed back, "Drew, I can fully take care of myself and I haven't even gotten lost so far!"

"So far," Drew retorted cleverly and chuckled.

" Whatever..." May huffed and she then questioned casually, "So Drew...what brings you here?"

"I'm just taking a break from working so hard, unlike you May. You should be training right now," Drew replied in an aloof tone and flipped his hair while chuckling.

"HEY! GIVE ME A BREAK DREW! I JUST GOT BACK FROM SINNOH AND I'VE BEEN TRAINING REALLY HARD!" May thundered ferociously, her sapphire eyes fierce, and she firmly clenched both of her fists.

"Whoa, take it easy little girl..." Drew teased.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" May screamed infuriated and she felt her blood boiling.

May hated to admit it but...she was slightly disappointed at her green-haired rival for calling her a "little girl". After all this time, she finally thought he was starting to respect her more but since he just called her that...she's now unsure. Drew only called her a "little girl" once when they first met and now he called her that again...

She felt her heart sunk and she frowned.

Drew narrowed his eyes at her, noticing her frown, and he questioned sternly, "Is everything okay?"

"It just feels like you have no respect for me anymore..." she revealed reluctantly and her frowned remained.

Drew widened his eyes in disbelief. "What? Are you serious...? May...I have the most respect for you than anyone could ever imagine. You always make me strive to do better and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

He flashed her a genuine smile and she froze.

May was utterly stunned and dumbstruck by his words. Her eyes trembled wildly and she felt her cheeks flush of pink.

She had no idea what to say back at all. All this time, she's been secretly craving those words to come out of Drew's mouth, and now that they finally have...she didn't know what to do.

"By the way, I saw your performance at the Wallace Cup, and I must admit you did surprise me a couple of times," Drew told her casually, his voice quiet but aloof, and he smirked while closing his eyes.

"Is that a good thing?" May asked hesitantly and frowned.

He smirked. "Perhaps."

"YOU KNOW WHAT-"

A voice was suddenly heard.

"Awe...you guys are so cute..." said the voice.

It was Harley and he suddenly banged their heads together.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Drew demanded, very irritated, and he glared at Harley.

"Well...you were teasing your little girlfriend here and it was getting pretty loud so I decided to shut you two lovebirds up! Aren't I a good boy? Heehee!" Harley giggled and had a firm grip on their heads.

"Ouch! Harley stop it!" May pleaded in pain and she was blushing slightly.

" Fine, Hun. I'll let go..." Harley mumbled darkly while chuckling and he let go of their heads.

"Get out of here. Mind your own business for once," Drew hissed coldly while flipping his hair and his eyes were fierce.

"Why don't you mind May's business for once?" Harley countered smirking and he giggled.

'He dose have a point...' May thought and she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh I SEE. HEEHEE! I'll leave you two alone NOW..." Harley told them seductively and he giggled as he walked away.

"He's so weird..." May muttered and her sweat dropped.

May's Pokemon ran up to her in concern and the two coordinators turned to look at them.

"What's up guys?" May asked her Pokemon as she was bending down to their level and she flashed them a heart-warming smile.

"So, you really did evolve your Eevee in Sinnoh, eh ?" Drew asked smirking while he was looking downwards at her Glaceon and he adjusted his hands into his trunk pockets.

May flashed him a wink and giggled. "I told you I went to Sinnoh!"

Drew chuckled quietly. "That's pretty impressive. Even for you, May."

"Shut up, Drew! I worked very hard to evolve it!" May hissed enraged and she clenched her fists tightly.

May's attention was then drawn to her Pokemon and she asked them softly, "Oh yeah...you guys wanted something...? "

"Glace! Glaceon! " the ice Pokemon cried and began to whimper.

Glaceon's Translation: We thought you guys got hurt...

"Beau! Beautifly!"

Beautifly's Translation: We were so worried about you guys!

" Huh? Wait...were you guys worried about us...? Is that it...? Well, we are okay guys. Harley just showed up and was just being silly," May told them sheepishly and she then urged with a smile, "Now go on and play!"

Her Pokemon nodded and went to go play in the water.

May then turned to Drew and smiled shyly.

" So Drew...what Pokemon Contest are you going to next...? " May asked innocently.

"The one right here smart-one," Drew answered sarcastically in an aloof tone and he flipped his hair once again while chuckling.

May then clenched her fists and clenched her jaw tightly. "Grrr...I knew that!"

"Heh. Yeah right. Maybe when Harley flies. The only reason you know that now is because I just told you , smart-one."

"For once can't you ever be nice?! Last years Grand Festival you were actually growing nicer but now you've become a total jerk again! After all, you ARE mister perfect, but I guess you can't do everything perfect since you don't know how to be nice!" May ranted outrageously with her arms crossed and she huffed.

" No one's perfect...but at least I'm better than you..." Drew countered smugly.

"Oh yeah! Then how come I beat you in the Grand Festival in Kanto!?" May argued and she growled.

"Well, yeah you did, and don't get me wrong but you are quite the opponent however... You're forgetting that I defeated you in battle after that," Drew reminded and chuckled.

" Grrr...if I defeated you once...then I can beat you again!" May proclaimed, immensely determined, and her sapphire eyes were extremely fierce.

Drew's smirk grew. "Pft. Not even in your dreams, May."

"Whatever..." May huffed while she turned around and she refused to look at him.

"Well...while we are here...we should hang out at least..." Drew suggested nonchalantly and flipped his hair.

May grew puzzled. "Why?"

"Well...it's a pool and all...smart-one."

May felt her cheeks flush of rosy-red and she winced.

"S-Shut up! Why do I have to hang out with YOU?!" May demanded flustered and she twitched.

His smirk grew. "Who wouldn't want to hang out with me?"

"ME!"

Author Note: Whoa. I can't believe I actually re-wrote a chapter for this story. For those that don't know, I already have written 38 or 39 (I can't remember XD) chapters for this story on this site but my writing was ATROCIOUS! I wrote it in like...5th grade... .-.

Anyways...

Reviews are appreciated and I shall update soon! Thank you! :D


	2. The Black Aura

Chapter Two: The Black Aura

Three of Drew's Pokemon abruptly advanced towards them and started to play with May's Pokemon.

The three Pokemon were: Absol, Masquerain, and Roserade.

May's sapphire orbs twinkled as soon as she saw that both of their Pokemon were playing together and she giggled silently.

"They are all just SO cute!" May gawked, her voice bubbly, and the sparkles in her eyes refused to vanish.

Drew unexpectedly glanced at her and a tiny grin formed across his lips.

May caught his glance as she grew slightly puzzled and suspicious. "What?"

Drew continued staring at her with his mysterious jade eyes and poor May just kept blinking in utter confusion.

'What's his deal? Why does he keep staring at me like that?! I'M SCARED!' May thought frightened and she nervously bit her lip.

He then finally closed his eyes and smirked.

May blushed and felt herself twitching.

'Drew...wh-what's...why...why were you...?' May thought bashfully and her heart was dancing of excitement.

The female coordinator unexpectedly felt an abrupt warmness originating from her hand and it felt as if someone was holding it.

The brunette blushed.

Alarmed, she instinctively looked down to see that no one was holding her hand, and she flinched.

She stole a brisk glance from Drew to see that he was watching his Pokemon play with a stern expression and he was a few inches away from her.

She felt her cheeks burning up as she looked around to see that no one but Drew was near her and she gulped.

'Wait... This makes no sense. There is no way that Drew held my hand just now, is there? He would have to be a ninja if he did! B-But... But who held my hand then?' May thought terrified and her face turned blue as nervousness began to consume her.

Her body began to shake as her gut was telling her that something bad was going to occur and Drew then looked at May.

Seeing her looked so frightened, had him somewhat concerned, and he walked up to her.

He took ahold of her arm and May immediately flinched as a gasp of fear escaped her lips.

May blushed of embarrassment and her heart began to pound louder than any drum.

Drew looked dead serious and his eyes were so fierce.

"May...what's wrong?" Drew demanded sternly, his voice slightly menacing, and an abrupt smirk suddenly formed across his lips. "I mean, don't tell me you're scared."

Drew was just secretly trying to cover up his concern for her by sounding cocky and playful.

May's body shook more in fear and she sheepishly averted her eyes downwards at the cement.

'What should I tell him...? I would sound so stupid if I told him what had happened... Maybe I'm just overreacting?' May thought nervously and she bit her lip.

". . ."

She didn't say anything.

" May... What's wrong?" Drew questioned once again and concern was lurking in his voice.

"Well...this is going to sound really stupid but...I felt someone hold my hand...and...no one was there..." May admitted shyly, immense awkwardness in her voice, and she blushed of embarrassment.

" ...It was probably just the wind or a leaf or something. It's gone now, right? So there's really nothing to worry about..." Drew assured smugly and he flashed her a tiny grin.

"I guess..." May mumbled quietly.

"Tsk, tsk May... You get scared way too easily..." Drew teased playfully with a smirk as he adjusted his hands into his trunk pockets and he chuckled silently.

May nodded while frowning and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Drew's eyes grew wide.

'Huh? Why didn't she reply angrily like she usually does?' Drew thought suspiciously and he narrowed his eyes.

May then felt someone poke the center of her back, causing her to squeal in fear, and she moved an inch closer towards Drew.

"I don't think it's nothing..." May whispered timidly to Drew and she naturally clenched onto his arm without her even realizing.

Her rival smirked at her action and the brunette flinched at realizing what she had just done and she immediately jerked her arm away.

"S-Sorry..." May apologized bashfully, feeling insanely embarrassed, and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

All of their Pokemon began to growl menacingly and their fierce eyes were like daggers.

"W-What's going on?!" May questioned in panic and was rather baffled.

"I don't know..." Drew replied quietly, his voice soft but serious, and his eyes intently scanned the area.

An unknown force had suddenly slammed May into Drew and the two coordinators plummeted to the ground.

The two both suppressed groans and Drew smoothly helped her up.

He scowled. "What the heck was that?!"

" Drew, I-I think we should leave..." May suggested frighten and she trembled in fear.

There then was an announcement .

" EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING MUST EVACUATE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! GET OUT AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

People began to scream in panic and they rushed out of the various exits.

Drew instinctively grabbed onto May's wrist and told her sternly, "Come on! Let's go!"

May blushed slightly at the abrupt physical contact; however, she brushed it off by promptly shaking her head.

May nodded with a fierce expression and got out her Pokeballs as Drew broke his grip on her.

"All right, everybody return!" May commanded and all of her Pokemon safely returned back into their Pokeballs.

Drew returned all of his Pokemon as well, then grabbed May's wrist again, and the two coordinators sprinted towards the exit.

May suddenly blushed at remembering that the two were still in their swimsuits and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"What about getting changed back into our clothes?!" May shouted in concern while running and she nervously bit her lip.

"That's not important right now..." Drew muttered cooly under his breath and he tightened his grip on her.

May blushed ferociously. "W-WHAT?! B-But my clothes are in the girl's locked room! I DON'T WANT TO RUN AROUND WITH YOU HALF NAKED!"

Drew rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. "Fine! We'll get them fast, but we won't change right away. Got it?"

May nodded apprehensively and they continued to run.

After about three minutes, the two had managed to enter into their locker rooms, and had both retrieved their clothes and belongings.

Once they both emerged from the locker rooms, Drew briskly grabbed May's hand as his grip on her was rather tight, and he told her hastily, "Come on!"

Before May could even respond, he jerked her forward, and the two began to sprint towards the exit.

. . .Hand-in-Hand. . .

" Whoa...Drew you're hurting me-" May attempted to say, her voice full of pain; however, she began to stop speaking as soon as they made it outside the Pokemon Center, and he released his grip on her.

Suddenly, uproarious screams were heard from both fangirls and fanboys and a crowd of them were dashing towards the two coordinators.

May and Drew both blushed and attempted to cover themselves with their arms since they still remained in their swimsuits.

An enormous crowd of fangirls rushed up to the green-haired coordinator and bombarded him with a bunch of questions as they circled around him. Their eyes were the shape of hearts and all of their cheeks were flushed of pink.

While a bunch of fanboys surrounded May as some attempted to flirt with her and some playfully whistled at her while smirking.

"Why don't you come over to my place, Cutie?" one of the boys flirted playfully and chuckled.

May winced as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she had never felt so frighten of the opposite sex before.

'Stupid Drew! We should of got changed back into our clothes! But nooooooo! There was no time for changing according to him! He sucks for being such a stubborn-butt!' May thought in annoyance; however, she was still immensely terrified.

Nurse Joy then unexpectedly rushed up to the savage crowd.

"Calm down! Calm down everyone!" Nurse Joy shouted loudly and gestured her hands.

After several minutes of Nurse Joy trying to calm the crowd down, she was finally successful, and she now had their full attention.

"All right! Everybody listen up! The reason why we evacuated you all was because there is something known as the "black aura" in the building!" Nurse Joy announced sternly and adjusted both of her hands onto her hips.

"WHAT?! THAT'S SO STUPID!" a guy shouted incredibly loud in the crowd and he scowled.

"Is this a joke?!" shouted one of the girls.

"We're not five year olds!" yelled another guy in the crowd and he crossed his arms while scowling.

"Shh! You're all are being so immature! This is a very serious matter! Now all of you must leave right now at once!" Nurse Joy proclaimed in frustration and her eyes were fierce.

The conversations in the crowd began to subside and everyone began to leave the area.

May then walked over to Drew and asked innocently, "What do we do now, Drew...?"

"Let's get changed first," Drew answered nonchalantly and he did his signature hair flip.

"Finally..." May muttered quietly and there was major annoyance in her voice.

. . .

They then entered into to a hotel and easily found where the bathrooms were located.

Drew went into the men's bathroom and May went into the women's bathroom.

May got changed back into her normal clothes and she tighten her green bandana as she stared into the bathroom mirror.

Drew had already gotten changed and he was waiting outside for May as he aloofly leaned against the wall while crossing his arms.

May exited out of the building and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"There you are..." Drew mumbled smirking and added teasingly, "You take so long."

"SO WHAT?!" May erupted immensely irritated as her eyes were like daggers and she growled.

"I don't like to be kept waiting..." Drew told her smirking and he chuckled.

"Well sorry that I'm not perfect like you..." May huffed and she crossed her arms.

"Whatever. We should head back to the Pokemon Center and try to find out more about what happened," Drew insisted quietly and he intently stared at his rival.

She nodded. "Okay..."

Several minutes later, the two had almost arrived at the Pokemon Center, and May suddenly felt nauseous.

May's vision was gradually diminishing at a rapid pace and her body shook as she walked slowly.

Drew noticed the sudden change in her as concern began to consume him and he then asked her quietly, "You okay...?"

" I-" May attempted to say; however, she gasped for air when she felt two hands forcibly gripping her neck and she then fainted.

" May!?" Drew yelled, deeply concerned, and he caught her with much ease before she fell to the ground.

He frantically shook her shoulders. "May! May?! You okay?!"

Drew sighed and thought with a stern expression, 'I'll just take her to the nearest clinic. I don't think the Pokemon Center will take her in since their specialty is more with Pokemon.'

Ten minutes later. . .

Drew had just arrived into one of the clinics and he was carrying May in the bridal style position.

For a few minutes, Drew chatted with one of the nurses, and she assigned him a room to put May in.

The nurse then guided him into his room and he gently placed May onto a white-colored bed.

"Keep her company," the nurse told him strictly and she exited the room.

Drew nodded as he then pulled up a chair, placed it in front of May's bed, and he finally seated himself in it.

He was intently staring down at her and he thought, 'I wonder why she fainted...? Maybe it had something to do with that strange aura?'

There was then an abrupt knock on the door.

. . .It was Harley. . .

" I heard May had fainted! So I came to visit! Heehee!" Harley exclaimed in a bubbly tone and he giggled.

Drew rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Great..."

"SO YOU'RE IN HERE ALL ALONE WITH MAY?!" Harley questioned insanely loud and he giggled some more.

Drew crossed his arms and he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. And your point is...? "

"That you two are in love! " Harley proclaimed cheerfully and he chuckled.

" Don't be stupid, Harley. Oh wait...you already are," Drew countered cleverly but coldly and he smirked.

"Oh come on, Drewy! Everyone knows you have the hots for her! And besides... If you didn't like her, then why do you give her roses, HMMM?!"

"The roses are simply for her Pokemon not her..." Drew replied quietly, his voice cold as he contained his anger from within, and he flipped his hair.

Harley laughed uncontrollably at Drew's "pathetic" excuse.

"Pft! Oh please, Drewy! Don't be a big fat tub of lard! We ALL know you say that as an excuse!" Harley stated playfully and he was laughing his butt off.

"Whatever..." Drew muttered, trying to ignore Harley's idiotic comments, and he refused to look at the purple-haired coordinator.

"Come on Drewy! We ALL know you want her..." Harley seductively whispered into Drew's ear and he abruptly placed both of his hands on the center green-haired coordinator's back.

Harley suddenly tried to push Drew on top of the unconscious May; however, Drew struggled insanely.

"What are you doing?! Quit pushing me!" Drew thundered infuriated.

"Not till you two kiss!" Harley giggled, pushing Drew even harder; however, Drew wouldn't budge, and he remained unmoving.

Drew then broke free of Harley's grasp and he punched Harley in the gut with brute force.

Poor Drew had officially lost his cool...

"That tickles!" Harley told him giggling, not feeling a single ounce of pain at all, and he flashed Drew a wink.

Drew's eyes grew wide slightly in shock at Harley not feeling any pain and he felt anger building up inside him as he scowled.

'Is he trying to mock me?!' Drew thought angrily and he growled.

"Come on, Drewy! Hit me HARDER!" Harley insisted giggling as he turned around and then playfully smacked his own butt.

Drew twitched at his action, immensely disturbed, and his sweat dropped.

'How can anyone stand this guy?He's so freaking weird!' Drew thought disturbed and he squinted his eyes in annoyance.

May started to toss and turn in her bed as she moaned.

"She's waking up! Oh my gosh! Our baby is waking up! " Harley sang excitedly and he clasped his hands together.

Puzzled, Drew immediately looked at Harley when he said "our baby", and he mouthed, "What?"

Drew then brushed it off by shaking his head and he sighed.

"When she wakes up, give her a BIG wet kiss with those Drewy lips of yours! Heehee!" Harley giggled and started to vigorously clap his hands.

Drew felt a vein pop and he thought he has never felt so irritated in all his life. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

"Bad Drewy! I'm going to have to punish you later," Harley informed playfully with a wink and then continued giggling, "I'll leave you two ALONE now...heehee!"

With saying that, Harley skipped out the door while humming a certain tune, and Drew's sweat dropped.

"I really hate that guy..." Drew muttered quietly.

Suddenly, May's eyes gradually fluttered open, and they grew wide once seeing Drew.

"What...What happened...? "May asked him faintly and she cautiously sat up in the bed.

"When you and I were walking, you suddenly fainted...so I carried you here..." Drew explained cooly, as if it wasn't a big deal, and he flicked his green hair.

"Oh... Thanks Drew..." May told him shyly as her sapphire eyes averted downwards at her lap and she felt herself blushing.

Drew smirked and chuckled.. "You're so much trouble sometimes..."

May's eyes then unexpectedly filled with water and she tried her best to restrain her tears.

"I'm s-sorry..." she told him with her watery eyes, her voice shaky, and she frowned.

Drew panicked and felt guilt consume him.

"Oh come on May. I was just kidding. It was no trouble at all, really..." Drew soothed softly and he flashed her a genuine smile.

" Oh... It's okay..." May responded quietly as a shy smile formed across her lips and the water in her eyes began to subside. "I guess I'm just shaken up about what has happened to me today. I'm sorry..."

"No, its not your fault. Why did you faint though...? " Drew questioned her sternly, concern lurking in his voice, and he narrowed his eyes.

" Well...I can't really remember much but...I was feeling really sick and dizzy. Then I remember someone trying to crush my neck...and it hurt...a lot. And that's when everything went black..." May explained quietly, her voice trailing off as she tried to remember, and she frowned.

"That's weird... Well, I'm just glad you're okay," he told her in a heart-warming tone and smiled.

"You're finally starting to smile for once instead of smirking, Drew! " May remarked giggling.

"Whatever..." Drew muttered, his voice playfully, and he chuckled.

The male coordinator then flinched at remembering something and he stared intently at his rival.

"That reminds me... Remember what Nurse Joy said before about that black aura? Maybe it was that aura that made you feel sick?"

May frowned. " Why me though...? "

" I don't know..." Drew mumbled sternly as he averted his eyes to the floor and then adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"...Hey Drew..." May started bashfully and she nervously played with her fingers.

" Yeah, whats up...?" he answered casually and looked at her.

" Well...a...when I was still sleeping...I kind of heard talking in the room. That's how I woke up actually... Was anyone in here...? " May questioned reluctantly.

Drew sighed and explained to her with much irritation in his voice , "Yeah. It was Harley. He kept talking about pointless stuff..."

Drew leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms while closing his eyes as he tried to control his anger.

Just thinking about Harley made him want to barf.

May gasped. " H-Harley!? No wonder! ...So... What was the fight about...? "

Drew then blushed at remembering some of the things Harley said to him about May...

"Huh? Drew what's wrong?" May questioned in concern and she frowned.

" It's nothing. It was stupid..." Drew muttered as he twitched and he avoided May's gaze.

May blinked repeatedly in confusion and her frown remained. " Okay. Whatever you say..."

The brunette began to ponder about what Drew and Harley really talked about...

Suddenly, the nurse entered into the room, and advanced towards them.

She smiled. " Oh. So she's finally awake...?"

"Yeah," Drew answered quietly.

" That's good. Oh yeah, you guys have a visitor..." the nurse informed quietly, then bowed as the "visitor" walked in, and the nurse exited the room.

The visitor was Nurse Joy.

" Excuse me May...but...have you been experiencing someone touching you when no one is really there...? " Nurse Joy asked and she frowned.

The two coordinators were both stunned at Nurse Joy's question.

" Umm... Yeah..." May answered quietly and felt rather awkward.

" How did you know...? " Drew asked and he narrowed his eyes.

" I saw May faint from afar, so I came here to check on her but then I just overheard your conversation," Nurse Joy explained bashfully and sighed.

Drew crossed his arms and had a stern expression. "That still doesn't explain everything... "

Nurse Joy sighed once again. "Remember the aura I was talking about earlier? Well...that might be the thing that was attacking May..."

"And exactly what is this aura stuff...? " May asked in a childish tone but was immensely frightened.

" Well, we really don't know yet but...scientists say if they're is a single trace of black aura in a building, everyone must evacuate. One of the scientists contacted my center today and told me to evacuate everyone but didn't give me the full details of the black aura. I think they're trying to keep the black aura a secret..." Nurse Joy explained staidly and her eyes were fierce.

" Hn. That doesn't sound good..." Drew mumbled quietly and his voice was insanely serious.

" Well...I must be going now..." Nurse Joy told them with a nervous laugh and she waved to them as she left the room.

Drew glanced over at May and she looked outrageously worried.

" Don't worry, May. You'll be fine, I know it," he assured her softly.

" Thanks. Thanks Drew..." May told him shyly and she felt her cheeks flush of rosy-red.

"Well... You'll only be okay if you stick with me of course," Drew told her chuckling, his voice insanely cocky as he smirked, and he flipped his hair.

May felt her blood boil as her eyes grew fiery and she clenched her fists.

"Who says I need you to protect me?! I can manage on my own!" May fumed and she huffed while crossing her arms.

Drew's smirk grew as his eyes then danced with amusement. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" May retorted angrily and she clenched her jaw.

"Well... What if I wasn't there when you fainted today?" Drew retorted smoothly.

"W...Well... That's different!" May protested childishly and waved her arms around frantically while blushing.

Instead of flicking his hair, he flicked her nose, and he smirked.

"Exactly. You NEED me."

May blushed ferociously and she winced.

"W-WHAT?! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Author Note: Hiya! I hoped you liked it! And sorry if Harley seems out of character, it's just, that's how my best friend I and imagine him to act XD We love Harley and my friend pretends that he lives in her house haha.

Anyways thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I shall update soon and please review! Thank you!(:


	3. OH MY GOSH

Chapter Three: OH MY GOSH

"So, do you feel any better? " Drew asked quietly.

"Yes. A little..." May replied staidly and she shyly averted her eyes downwards at her lap.

"That's good at least..." Drew said softly with a grin and he continued casually, "So, should we go check out the Pokemon Center again? Wait, nah. I should probably go alone since it's too dangerous for you."

Drew smirked once he finished his last sentence.

" Yeah... I don't want to get hurt again..." May mumbled sheepishly as she still remained looking down at her lap and she then looked back up to see Drew smirking at her and she flinched.

"W-What?! WAIT! Are you trying to say that I can't handle myself?!" May demanded angrily as she felt herself slightly blushing and she clenched her fists.

"I didn't say anything..." Drew retorted playfully and his emerald eyes were dancing of amusement.

"But you implied it, you butt!" May accused childishly and she pointed a finger at him.

He chuckled and flipped his hair. "Not necessarily, May. I'm just looking out for you."

"Sure you are..." the brunette muttered sarcastically while she squinted her eyes in annoyance and she crossed her arms.

"No. Really I am..." Drew stated, actually sounding serious this time, and they locked eyes.

May was speechless as she felt herself blushing and had this cute but innocent look on her face.

Drew sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to leave now but I'll be back soon," he advised her casually and then told her with a smirk, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

May growled and pouted childishly. "Grr! Shut up, you meanie! I'm coming with too!"

"No you're not. I can't risk you getting hurt again," Drew told her sternly and he gave her one last fond look before exiting out the door.

Dumbstruck, her mouth hung open breathlessly, and she felt her cheeks flush of red.

May then promptly shook her head at remembering his previous teasing and she growled.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DREW I'LL SHOW YOU!" May declared out loud by accident as her eyes were on fire and she then squealed in embarrassment once realizing her sudden outburst.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, and finally calmed down..

'Why am I acting so mad? Maybe it's the black aura...or maybe it's just because of Drew...' May thought annoyed and she sighed.

•*•*•With Drewy•*•*•

Drew was nonchalantly walking through the forest near the Pokemon Center and his hands were firmly tucked into his pockets.

He then heard an abrupt noise from afar; however, he just shrugged it off, and proceeded forward.

'It's probably just a Pokemon...' Drew assured himself.

Rustling in the bushes was suddenly heard and he quicken his pace.

'Ugh. I hope it's not another fangirl again. I'm getting fed up with their stalking...' Drew thought irritated and he groaned silently.

A silhouette promptly emerged from the bushes and Drew stopped in his tracks.

The silhouette was giggling and it was...Harley .

Drew groaned. "What do you want?"

"So we meet again..." Harley whispered giggling and he smirked.

"Just go away..." Drew mumbled bitterly, already starting to get a migraine from this guy, and he sighed.

"I was following you because I wanted to see where you were going Drewy!" Harley revealed in a bubbly tone and he was vigorously jumping up and down while flapping his arms as if he were a butterfly.

"...I'm out of here..." Drew muttered quietly as he tried to contain his anger and he started to proceed forward.

"Wait! Don't leave me, Drewy!" Harley shouted dramatically and he stormed up to Drewy...I mean Drew.

Drew looked back at Harley as he felt a vein pop and he yelled in frustration, "Quit calling me that and quit stalking me, you creep!"

"But Drewy!" Harley cried and he began to whimper like a lost puppy as Drew proceeded forward once again.

Suddenly, Harley stormed up to Drew, and hugged him from behind.

"GET OFF!" Drew exploded viciously as he swiftly turned around and he punched Harley in the gut.

Harley plummeted to the ground and the purple-haired coordinator surprisingly felt pain in his abdomen this time.

" Ughh...and I try to be nice..." Harley grumbled in pain and Drew finally walked away from him.

'WELL...THE ACT IS OVER! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY, DREWY!' Harley thought mischievously and he giggled uncontrollably.

•*•*•With Drewy•*•*•

The Pokemon Center was now in sight and the green-haired coordinator saw Nurse Joy standing outside the center.

He walked up to her and asked, "Is it alright to come back in...?".

"Oh! Yes! The aura has left according to the scientists I spoke to just now. Well, for now it's gone but we'll be open again at around eight tonight! Come back by then!" Nurse Joy informed cheerfully and she flashed him a heart-warming smile.

Drew flipped his hair. "Alright. I will, thanks."

•*•*•Several minutes later•*•*•

Drew returned to the clinic and went into May's room.

May was leaning by the window and she was watching the sunset in awe.

"I'm back," Drew announced smirking.

May then turned around to face him and she smiled.

" Oh! You're finally here!" she exclaimed excitedly but then asked reluctantly, "Wait... So, can we go back to the center?"

" Yep," Drew replied still smirking and he flipped his hair once again.

May jumped for joy. "Yay! Wait, what time are we going back?"

"At eight tonight," he responded casually.

She felt her heart sunk. " Oh..."

"Hey...are you hungry...?" Drew asked apprehensively.

" OH MY GOSH! YES!" May squealed enthusiastically and she jumped for joy once again.

Drew smirked. "Let's get going then."

" OKAY!" May shouted excitedly.

The brunette was SO happy that she held Drew's hand and dragged him out of the building to try to find a place to eat.

A few minutes passed and they were roaming all over the place while still holding hands.

Drew was blushing slightly.

" Um...May..." Drew started quietly and he looked away from her so she couldn't see that he was blushing.

" Yeah?" May asked casually, totally oblivious that she was holding his hand, and she flashed him a heart-warming smile.

" Well...you've been holding my hand the entire time..." Drew explained blushing and he tried his best to sound casual.

May looked down at their hands as she instantly blushed and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." May apologized timidly and she felt utterly mortified.

"It's okay, really. I understand. After all, no girl can resist me," Drew retorted cockily while closing his eyes and he smirked at her playfully.

"Yeah in your DREAMS!" May hollered defensively as she clenched her fists and she was blushing slightly.

"Whatever..." Drew muttered flipping his hair.

May's eyes grew wide and she thought, 'Wow, he flips his hair A LOT!'

"Come on, let's walk faster," Drew urged staidly and he quickened his pace.

May nodded. "Alright."

As they were walking, May was intently looking downwards at the ground, and she was pondering about what had occurred moments ago. 'Oh you're such an idiot May...holding your rival's hand like that and for such a long time without even realizing it. GOSH! I'm such a ditz sometimes, how embarrassing! At least Drew's reaction wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But oh my gosh that that was SO scary! I can't believe I held his hand! At least Harley didn't see us but...KYAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'

May felt herself blushing at her thoughts and she frowned.

"Here we are," Drew announced cooly while flipping his hair, instantly breaking May out of her thoughts, and the two came to a halt.

"The Olivine cafe?!" May exclaimed dumbfounded and she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

Yep, our favorite coordinators were currently in Olivine City this entire time.

Drew smirked and closed his eyes. "Mhm."

"This place is so expensive though and I have no money..." May said sadly and she frowned.

"Relax, I'll pay for you but you owe me," Drew told her smirking, his voice so cocky that it could be nauseating, and he chuckled.

May wanted to protest but she didn't since she already felt so guilty.

" ...Fine..." May huffed and she crossed her arms.

The coordinators entered as Drew then chatted with the host, stating he had reservations which left May quite bewildered, and the host guided them to the fanciest looking table in the restaurant.

May gasped silently as she saw the table and she couldn't believe it.

They seated themselves at the opposite ends of the table.

Drew sat on the left side of the table and May sat on the right side of the table.

The waiter handed them their menus and left.

May flashed him a shy smile. "Thanks for taking me here, Drew."

He aloofly flipped his hair like always. "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

May squinted her eyes in annoyance and thought, 'His hair flippy thing is getting really annoying...'

"So, when did you make reservations for us, Drew?" May asked puzzled.

Drew blushed, but it was microscopic, and he flipped his hair AGAIN. "May, don't worry your pretty little head."

May growled and almost slammed her fists on the table. "What?!"

"So what are you going to order?" Drew asked smirking.

"Uhhhh..." May mumbled stupidly and she looked down at her menu.

"Anytime now..." Drew teased playfully and chuckled.

"Shut up, Drew! I bet you haven't decided either!" May countered angrily and her hands were tightly clutching onto her menu.

"Oh but I did," Drew retorted smoothly, his voice insanely alluring, and he chuckled while closing his eyes.

"Then what did you order Smarty-Pants?!" May demanded eagerly and was rather annoyed.

He winked at her. "That's a secret."

May instantly flinched and she then felt her blood boil. "W-What!? That's totally an excuse, Drew! You totally don't know either!"

"Oh really?" Drew said playfully as he raised an eyebrow and his eyes were dancing of amusement.

"Yes really!" May huffed childishly and she glared at him while she felt herself slightly blushing.

"Heh. Well, believe what you want," Drew told her chuckling.

May groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you want to order...Princess?" Drew questioned playfully and he smirked.

May instantly blushed at the new nickname he gave her and she suppressed a gasp.

"W-What did you call m-me!?" May fumed flustered and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

Drew chuckled and his emerald eyes were taunting her. "You heard me."

May growled and she blushed harder. "You jerk!"

"May, quit yapping your mouth like a airhead, and just decide on something already," Drew told her in a cocky tone and he chuckled once more.

May's jaw dropped in utter shock as she clenched her fists tightly and she twitched in anger. "Y-You're the one making me talk so much though, Drew!"

"Yes but it's your decision whether or not to respond back. So, you're the one at fault here," Drew countered smoothly with a smirk and he ran his fingers through his luscious green hair.

"But I just can't ignore you in here!" May bellowed in frustration.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that you can't ignore me even if you tried?" Drew questioned teasingly and his smirk grew.

She flinched and her entire face was glowing of crimson-red. "T-That's not what I meant! It would just be awkward if I ignored you in a place like this and it would be pretty rude to ignore you since you're paying for me, Drew!"

"Awe, how cute. For once you make a good point," Drew teased playfully and he chuckled.

"S-Shut up, Drew!" she hissed at him as she felt herself blush harder and she growled.

"May, will you please just decide already?" Drew asked cockily and he yawned.

May huffed and looked down at her menu once again.

She debated for a few minutes on what she wanted and nervousness consumed her.

"Um... Um.. I...I want ramen!" May declared cheerfully and she giggled.

"Come on, May. You can easily get ramen anywhere else. Pick something else," Drew insisted smugly.

May glared at him and her sapphire eyes were like daggers. "I. WANT. RAMEN!"

Drew chuckled. "Alright, alright... Calm down."

Their waiter then advanced towards them.

"All right, how may I help you lovers tonight?" the waiter asked smoothly in a French accent.

May blushed slightly and started to nervously play with her fingers.

" W-Were not a couple..." May clarified bashfully.

"Were friends," Drew added smoothly.

"Alright. Sorry about my tiny assumption. Now... Sir, what would you like to order?" the waiter asked Drew formally.

"I'll have the meatloaf, please," Drew answered politely; however, he smirked, and flipped his hair.

May twitched in shock and she thought, 'Meatloaf?! MEATLOAF?! That's what he ordered?! That's his BIG secret?!'

" Okay..." the waiter mumbled as he wrote down Drew's order and he then turned to May. "And you, miss...?"

"Just some ramen, please..." May said politely but shyly.

"Very well... Anything to drink? " the waiter asked formally.

"Some water would be good," Drew answered casually.

" Yeah, water for me too please!" May said excitedly.

"Alright. Your food shall be arriving shortly," the waiter informed them as he took their menus and walked away from them.

"So... You ordered meatloaf?" May asked slightly baffled.

Drew ran his fingers through his hair and he smirked."Yeah and what's it to you?"

"You can easily get meatloaf anywhere!" May exclaimed angrily.

"Correct, but it's not about quantity, it's about quality," Drew retorted cleverly and he chuckled.

May growled and she felt her cheeks flush of rosy-red. "Shut up!"

Minutes passed and the two rivals were starting to have an actual conversation with each other that was casual and they only bickered a little bit.

Drew actually was being rather kind to the brunette and was even being quite humorous towards her. He made her laugh a lot and May thought she hasn't laughed this hard in a long time. She felt SO happy.

•*•*•Hours Later•*•*•

Vast pools of darkness had consumed the sky and it was now almost eight o'clock.

The two coordinators have just been sitting at their table chatting nonstop for hours. None of the employees even bothered to kick them out.

"I think we should get going..." Drew suggested sternly.

"Okay..." May mumbled in a daze and she was smiling dreamily at him.

Drew put the money on the table and exited out of the building.

The two were now walking through a park and the street lamps illuminated the park.

"That was so much fun!" May exclaimed happily and Drew aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets.

" Yeah it was. Surprisingly you actually managed to keep me awake," Drew retorted cleverly while smirking and he chuckled.

" YOU KNOW WHAT DREW-" May attempted to roar; however, he interrupted her by gently putting a finger to her lips.

May immediately blushed at the sudden physical contact and she blinked her eyes repeatedly in confusion.

"We should go to the Pokemon Center now..." Drew suggested sternly but somewhat playfully and he took his finger off of her lips.

"Yeah..." May mumbled in a daze and the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish.

Five minutes later, they finally made their way into the Pokemon Center, and the walked up to the front counter.

"We should both get separate rooms... " Drew proposed staidly.

"Okay..." May mumbled sadly; however, she tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

'This is weird but I actually don't want to leave Drew... I also don't want to be alone because what if the aura comes back and tries to harm me? I think the aura might be Pokemon or something...' May thought intently while frowning.

Nurse Joy then emerged out of a room and jollily walked towards the counter. "Hi! How can I help you two?"

"Can we get separate rooms please?" Drew requested politely.

" I'm sorry but...all of our rooms are currently booked..." Nurse Joy advised them while frowning.

" Oh..." Drew mumbled in disappointment.

" Oh...wait! There was a young man who checked in a room with three beds and he was all alone, so I guess he won't mind if you stay there with him!" Nurse Joy informed happily.

" Okay!" May and Drew exclaimed in unison.

"Let me call him to make sure if it's all right," Nurse Joy told them and the two coordinators nodded.

The nurse dialed the number and chatted with the young man for a minute.

"He said it was all right," Nurse Joy confirmed with a grin.

Drew and May simultaneously smiled and Nurse Joy gave them the key .

•*•*•Five minutes later•*•*•

The two rivals were roaming the hallways in search of their room.

" I wonder who the guy is?" May wondered out loud while walking.

" I don't know..." Drew muttered quietly.

Suddenly, Drew had spotted their room, and he smirked as they both advanced towards it.

Drew opened the door with his key and their eyes widened in utter horror at seeing who was in the room and both of their jaws dropped.

It was Harley.

"Oh hi guys!" Harley greeted in his usual bubbly voice and he giggled.

Drew twitched and tried to contain his anger from within. 'Oh god no. Please no... Someone kill me...'

" Oh so we meet again Drewy!" Harley exclaimed giggling and he began to dance around the room.

"Harley...? " May said under her breath in terror, her eyes enormously wide, and she began to sulk.

' I rather jump off a cliff then spend a night with this guy...' Drew thought bitterly.

"Oh my GOSH! We are going to have SO much FUN tonight you guys! We're gonna paint our nails and do our hair! Or maybe dye Drew's hair or is it already dyed?! Teehee! We are going to exchange secrets , we're going play truth or dare, and SO much more!" Harley excitedly ranted on and on like a chatter box, almost sounding like a girl, and he clasped his hands together with May's.

May and Drew's sweat dropped.

" Well...I don't know about that..." May mumbled, a tad bit freaked out, and her eyes remained wide.

"Umm yeah... I'm not doing any of that..." Drew muttered awkwardly and annoyance was lurking in his voice.

"Oh come on, Drewy! It will be REAL FUN! HEEHEE!" Harley assured loudly and he flashed Drew a playful wink.

"Um...I don't know about that either..." May mumbled frightened and she tried to break Harley's grip on her; however, it was futile.

Drew and May both sighed .

'This is going to be one heck of a night...' May and Drew both thought sulking.

Author Note: OH MY GOSH! XD my boyfriend saw this picture of Harely, Soledad, Drew, and May all together and he saw Soledad and Harley and he's like, "Who are they? Are those guys their parents?" XD I laughed so hard lmfao. Harley being Drew's father...XD can you imagine?haha Anyways thank you guys so much for everything and for reviewing! I'll update soon and please review, thank you!(:


	4. Harley's Slumber Party

Chapter Four:

•*•*•Harley's Slumber Party•*•*•

Harley looked at the two with a frown. "What's wrong you guys?"

" Oh it's nothing..." Drew muttered sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey May! Let's do our nails and then Drewy can too!" Harley insisted giggling and released his grip on May.

" Umm... No thanks..." May rejected awkwardly but coyly and her sweat dropped.

"OH COME ON! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!" Harley begged childishly and he clasped his hands together with May's once again and he whimpered cutely.

May nervously shifted her eyes.

"Umm..."

"Just leave her alone Harley," Drew told him coldly and he crossed his arms.

"Oh Drewy! You're such a Party-Pooper! Hey I know! Let's do your hair right now, Drewy! That will set you in the mood! " Harley told the green-haired coordinator while giggling and he started to brush Drew's luscious hair with a random pink hair-brush.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Drew demanded fiercely as he was slightly embarrassed and he pushed Harley away from him.

"May get the scissors and I'll get the voodoo-doll!" Harley commanded in a high-pitched voice and he giggled.

"What the heck?! NO WAY! YOU BETTER NOT CUT HIS HAIR!" May shouted angrily, concern lurking in her voice, and she growled.

"Why not, Hun? Do you like his hair?" Harley asked teasingly with a smirk and he snickered.

May blushed.

"Well...it's just that I don't think you should be cutting his hair anyways or anyone's hair for that matter..." May admitted nervously and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

"Aweeeeeeeee! How sweet!" Harley commented dreamily and his eyes twinkled of admiration.

The brunette's sweat dropped and she blushed even harder.

Harley then swiftly turned to Drew and giggled. "Hey Drewy! Do you want to know something?!"

"I rather not..." Drew muttered coldly and he was immensely annoyed.

"I'M A HARLEY BOY! IN THE HARLEY WORLD! LIFE IN MY TUSHY, EAT MY COOKIES! MAY BRUSHES MY HAIR, DREWY UNDRESSES ME EVERYWHEREEEEEEE! HEEHEE!" Harley sang loudly in an high-pitched tone, his voice insanely projected, and he flashed Drew a seductive wink once he finished his "song" . . .

May and Drew both twitched as they were rather puzzled while they were also majorly disturbed and their sweat dropped.

"I really...REALLY don't want to know..." Drew whispered to May quietly and his eyes were wide as his twitching wouldn't cease.

" S-Same here..." May whispered back stuttering and her sweat dropped.

"Oh, come on guys! You know I was just kidding!" Harley proclaimed gleefully and he giggled once more.

"I'm going to the balcony..." Drew announced staidly as he aloofly tucked his hands into his pockets and he began to walk towards the balcony door.

"Me too..." May mumbled quietly and followed him out the door.

Harley giggled uncontrollably. "AWEEEEEEEEEE! MAY'S FOLLOWING DREWY! HEEHEE! DON'T BE NAUGHTY NOW YOU TWO!"

May and Drew blushed slightly; however, they both brushed off Harley's comment by proceeding forward.

The two were now on the balcony and were looking at the starry night sky.

Drew sighed. "I have a headache now..."

"Me too...he's so annoying..." May agreed quietly and sighed as well.

"He's definitely up to something..." Drew whispered to her sternly.

"Yeah, you're right. He's being way too...well...weird..." May whispered back awkwardly and her sweat dropped.

May suddenly blushed.

"W-Wait! I-Is he watching u-us?!" May asked panicking and fear could be seen all over her face.

May and Drew then turned around and they saw Harley staring at them through the window. Harley's enormous tongue was slowly gliding down the window and he was giggling.

Harley was licking the window. . .

May and Drew twitched and were both majorly disturbed.

The two promptly turned around as if they were about to puke and both of their eyes grew wide in shock.

"We saw nothing..." Drew whispered shakily and he was really freaked out.

"I don't even want to know..." May whispered back frightened and she twitched even more.

Drew sighed. "He really gets on my nerves."

"Why must he be so creepy?!" May squealed in fear and she adjusted her hands onto the sides of her cranium.

Another sigh escaped his lips."Let's go back inside...it's almost midnight..." Drew stated tiredly.

They turned to leave and immediately saw that Harley was already sleeping in his bed .

May and Drew looked at each other in confusion.

"Wasn't he just awake?" May whispered to Drew puzzled.

Drew suddenly covered May's mouth.

"SHH! Don't say anything...he might wake up..." Drew whispered to her sternly and May nodded timidly.

The two cautiously entered into the room and made their way into their separate beds.

A few minutes passed and May was still trying to fall asleep.

The brunette suddenly heard an ominous voice. "...May..."

May's eyes instinctively fluttered opened and her eyes widened enormously in fear. She was so frighten that she felt paralyzed.

Gathering all of her courage, she finally turned to the right, and saw Harley's face an inch away from her's, and he was drooling savagely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

May screamed so loud that Drew fell off his bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Drew demanded enraged as he stood up cautiously while his eyes were fierce and he looked prepared to kill .

"HEEHEE! You got OWNED May! You were so SCARED! TEE-HEE! " Harley teased loudly while giggling.

May blushed in embarrassment and exited out of her bed and stood.

"That's not funny!" May protested angrily and she was utterly mortified.

Drew scowled. "Harley get to bed before I kick your ass sideways!"

"Why sideways, Drewy?" Harley questioned in an erotic tone and he winked at Drew while licking his lips.

Drew blushed slightly as he twitched and he felt his blood boil.

" ...JUST GO TO BED!" Drew ordered furiously while clenching his fists and jaw.

Harley sulked. "I'm sorry Drewy..."

Streams of fake tears were running down the purple-haired coordinator's face.

Drew crossed his arms and rolled his eyes .

"Oh shut up! You're such a drama queen..." Drew huffed annoyed and he aloofly flipped his hair.

Harley giggled. "HEEHEE! I KNOW RIGHT!?"

"JUST GO TO FREAKING BED!" Drew roared infuriated and his vein popped.

" Okay..." Harley mumbled quietly in guilt and he whimpered cutely.

The purple-haired coordinator slyly slipped into his bed and went into a deep slumber after about a minute.

Drew turned to his female rival. "May...are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm okay..." May replied coyly and a nervous laugh had escaped her lips.

"Tell me if he does anything to you again..." Drew told her sternly but protectively and they locked eyes.

" Okay Drew..." May whispered quietly with a bashful smile and she sheepishly averted her eyes downwards.

"I touch myself! Ohhh! I want Drewy to touch me... I touch myself! I want Drewy above me... I touch myself! I want Drewy to kiss me...OOOOH!"Harley sang in a bubbly tone in his sleep and he then began to snore.

"WHAT THE F-" Drew angrily attempted to say; however, May covered his mouth, and shushed him.

"Shhh! Don't wake him up!" she commanded in a whisper.

Drew sighed of annoyance and nodded. "You're right..."

" L-Let's go to the balcony..." May suggested timidly and her voice was extremely quiet.

Drew nodded and the two began to carefully walk towards the balcony.

May grew more frightened when she walked passed Harley's bed and she saw that he was under the covers and was vigorously moving in his sleep.

Without realizing it, May instinctively clenched onto Drew's arm in fear while they walked outside onto the balcony, and the two looked up at the moon.

Drew smirked at May for clutching onto him for dear life and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Author Note: XD Harley is such a creep! Haha! Thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!(:


End file.
